


The One About The Uncouth Teenagers.

by SolarBear



Category: Original Work
Genre: (that ones kind of minor), Also I'm shitty at tagging and writing., Corpses, Death, I'm probably gonna tag more as I go, Multi, Sadism, Serial Killers, grave robbing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-07 07:29:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14075913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolarBear/pseuds/SolarBear
Summary: Ruby Morgans is a relatively normal teen. She's pretty boring, even. Okay grades, track, whatever. That changes when she becomes a makeshift detective in a that only she knows about. She's gotten herself into a bad situation, and can't really opt out. She might find more people who know, but will they help? Probably not.Aka:Ruby finds a corpse. Then some more. Some other characters are there.





	1. Lost

Ruby was lost. She had already been late to work at the local bookstore, so she had decided to take a shortcut through the forest she usually went around. She wished her mom would drive her, but she had work. She ended up getting lost in under twelve minutes and felt like the stupidest human being in the last century.

At least the forest was a nice breath of fresh air. If you considered the smell of death and rot fresh. There were fallen trees everywhere, but the forest still somehow managed to be so overgrown it had virtually no signs of sunlight. It could also be due to the fact that today was the worst day ever. It was muggy and gross and worst of all, cold. She hated the cold so much. Basically, the forest had all the absolute worst attributes of nature, or just anything ever in general.

Lost in thought about the gross nature around her, she stepped forward and heard a gruesome crunching noise. Hesitantly, she looked on the underside of her sneaker and cringed. It was a shrew corpse. It looked to have already been dead and decomposing, but desecrating a rodent body wasn't on her to-do list. She scraped the poor things guts onto the grass below her foot as best she could before continuing on.

So, she walked in the other direction, still somewhat hoping to get to work, but mostly hoping that she could just get out of this labyrinth of a forest anytime soon. As she walked she spotted a clearing. It was small, but there she could actually see the sky, rather than it being hidden from view by tree branches. She walked over to it and just stood there for a bit, trying to reorient her senses. She didn't have a compass with her, so she didn't know which direction was where her house was. She also wasn't sure how long she had been here. It felt like hours, but she knew it was probably more like thirty minutes. Tired, she sat down on an old log, soaked in groundwater.

She kept thinking. Man, she wasn't sure she could even make it to work today. Taking her phone out, she wasn't even surprised that she had no service. How far in was she? She guessed she'd call in once she got out of this forest. It did make her slightly wary, though. She had to be on her toes. There might be bears or snakes here. Or maybe snake bears. Yikes, now she was thinking about a bear with snake hands. That would suck to encounter. What if it bit you with the snake hands, incapacitating you and then biting you with the bear head?

She got off the log, only for it to roll a little. Her phone fell off of it and into the water below, so she had to grab it out of the murky, almost rust coloured puddle. This wouldn't have been a huge deal, just a matter of cleaning the gross water/sludge/whatever off her phone, if she hadn't touched something grossly squishy. She assumed it was just mud or animal guts or something else unsavoury, but she couldn't bring herself to not check. Curiosity killed the cat and whatnot.

She used her sneaker to shove away some of the water and immediately regretted it. No amount of satisfaction to her curiosity could make up for his. It was a body. An actual fucking dead human body. For a moment she was silent. She was too fearful to scream, and then she screeched, which could probably be headed from the moon. Only the face was visible under the dirt, along with some of the hair. The lifeless face of a woman stared up at her, seemingly begging for mercy. Her eyes looked so empty, it was absolutely terrifying. Ruby panicked, not because there was a dead person - okay, somewhat because there was a dead woman right in front of her, but because this woman wasn't decomposing. There were hardly any bugs or anything like there should be. She hadn't been dead for long. Shit. What if her killer was still here? She was suddenly hyper aware of her surroundings. She needed to go. Now.

Ruby got up and ran. She ran until she was too tired to keep it up, and even then, kept walking at a fast pace. She hoped with all her heart, that all her track practice wouldn't fail her now. She eventually tripped over some brambles and rolled down a hill she hadn't realized she was going down. She finally saw a familiar area, a path she took when she needed to get to and from work. She ran even more to her house, somewhere she knew was safe. She made her way inside her house, not bothering to wipe off her shoes at the door. She used her key, thank god she didn't forget it today. She ran inside, locking the door behind her, realizing her mother was staring at her. “Ruby, what's wrong?” Her mom was sat on the couch in the living room, reading. She only realized she hadn't responded when her mom asked another question. “Why are you covered in mud, honey?” She mumbled something about work letting her out early and tripping in mud. Her mom didn't seem satisfied with that answer, but she went upstairs before she could respond. When she got upstairs, it was already 10:34. She had only spent 38 minutes in that wretched forest. She didn't know what to do with the rest of her day. Tomorrow was Monday, and she had school. She didn't exactly have someone to share this horrible experience with, her parents would make her move out of the area which she had finally become accustomed to, she didn't have any siblings or school friends. She couldn't go to the police. Then everyone would know, and the killer would know it was her fault, and she'd die. She was a little stuck in this situation. She flopped down onto her bed, sighing. Finally getting a chance to think back over what happened, she realized something devastating. She left the log. The log was originally over the body, but she had forgotten to move it back over. She was an idiot! The first rule of finding a dead body is not to leave evidence you were there! Maybe the killer would think an animal did it. Or maybe they saw her. Maybe she was going to die soon. That was a weird thought. That you might be completely conscious that you would be hunted. She would rather that didn't happen to her. She didn't want to think about that right now, so she decided to distract herself. She turned on the big CRT Television in her room and put a VHS in the player attached to it. She popped in the Princess Bride, her favourite cheesy romantic movie. Today was decidedly a movie day.


	2. Home.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby does some stuff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not filler, I swear.

The rain outside was absolutely pounding on the window. It felt like the sky was angry at her and this was her punishment.

Ruby had convinced her mother to let her stay home from school today, in case she had gotten a cold from being in the forest too long. So, she was sat down on the floor by the window in her room absentmindedly petting her dog.

Even though she probably wouldn't admit it, she was physically and mentally tired from yesterday's events. She'd felt on edge the whole time since. She wanted to go to the store, just to get out of the house maybe buy herself some chips or something for lunch. Her mom said it would be truancy, and she was still a little shaken, but her she was at work right now, and Ruby refused to admit to herself that she was frigtened.

Silently apologizing to her mom, she got on her coat and she was off. 

She made her way out of the house, taking the long way out so that she could avoid the forest as much as possible. After the extra hour that added to her commute, she was sweating through her jacket. Gross.

She walked into the familiar little store, marveling at how they still managed to have Halloween decorations up in March. As she browsed the well-known shelves, she started to zone out, just a bit. She looked for a pastry, something to treat her and her mom to when they got home. She picked up the absolute best pastry imaginable: Cosmic Brownies.

When she approached the register there was a guy there already, buying three boxes of Little Debbie shit and a root beer. God, was he stocking a fridge for a kindergartener? He finally left, and she got to ring up her purchases. They came up to around nine dollars, which, if you asked her, was way too much for brownies and chips.

Walking out, she swung her bag while going back to her house. Once she finally made it back to her beloved home, she set the things down on the table, quickly flopping down on her living room couch afterwards. The walk back was the sweatiest she'd ever been, probably. She flung off her coat and headed to the shower.

At this point, she'd already gone to pick things up from the store and showered, but she was still restless. The only other thing she could think of right now would be going to the forest, which she was really not okay with. Okay. Maybe just a little curious, for investigations sake. Criminal pathology was much too interesting for her to pass up. If she could find out the murderer without them finding her out, she could research! It was sort of unethical, but are murderers really people? Not in her mind. It was decided. She put back on her shoes and changed from a long skirt to shorts and headed out.


	3. Y I K E S

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uhh just so you know, I have absolutely NO idea what I'm doing with this. I don't even have a plot outline and this is my first story bvhffbjsvb

As she stepped further and further into the forest, she began to reconsider. Was investigation really worth risking her life? Probably not, but she didn't want to admit to herself she was wrong. 

Soon, she reached the point where she got lost. She probably should have left some breadcrumbs, or maybe at least paid a little bit of attention where she was going. Luckily for her, it was somehow always uncomfortably moist, so she had a pretty good footprint trail going.

Trekking on even further than she probably went in the day before, she shivered, the temperatures here were so cold, especially due to the added bonus of water constantly dripping down on her, freezing her poor skin. 

What was she even expecting? As good of a dump site this forest was, what if the killer used a different place every time they killed? What kind of person would they be? More of a sophisticated Hannibal Lecter or a Richard Ramirez? Oh god. What if they ate the victims? What If she got killed and eaten? She thought about this and shook her head. The one corpse she saw was still intact, at least from the neck up.

Once again lost in thought, she didn't notice the dangerous swaying of the tree in front of her until a considerably sized branch fell off, into her path. Yikes, even nature was warning her not to go any further. 

Or maybe it wasn't nature, because a few seconds later she heard rustling. Shit, she probably should've brought a weapon or something. Not exactly knowing what to do, she decided to strike a violent pose and hope whatever was there was intimidated.

Out of the bush came… a rabbit. It seemed more scared of whatever was in the other direction though, it scurried far away as fast as possible. Strange.

She crawled down to hide in the bush and peek through. Oh boy. There was a person there, covered in a raincoat and facing away from her, digging. She fought back the urge to scream for help. 

She couldn't see the face, but she took out her phone and took a picture anyways. Just so she knew it wasn't just a nightmare.

**Author's Note:**

> Commentary on my work is much appreciated! °^°


End file.
